What a Time to Start Daydreaming
by luvkirby4ever
Summary: This is a Sherlock writing based on the prompt "What a time to start daydreaming". John meets up with some of his old rugby pals for a drink. His adverted attention, however, sends out the wrong message about his relationship with his flatmate... Rated K for mild language and alcohol.
1. Mysterious Eyes

***Author's note: This is prompt #2 from the 500 days of fandom challange. The index with all of the current prompts, as well as the information on the challenge can be found at 500dofchallenge's tumblr page.**

***Characters do not belong to me. BBC Sherlock belongs to BBC, and is based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's original Sherlock Holmes masterpieces. (I did make up the names/descriptions of John's chaps, but who cares about them xD )***

**Prompt #2:**

"**What a time to start daydreaming"**

_Dark, curly hair…_

_ Intense, mysterious eyes…_

_ Long, cool fingers interlacing… _"John…" _with my hands… _"John."

_ A face so close, you could almost_- "JOHN!"

"Wh-what?" With a jerk, John snapped back into reality. He had decided to meet up with Ben, Richard, Kyle, Travis, and Carl, his old rugby chaps, for a drink. Travis, the blonde, freckled, handsome man of the group, and Kyle, the second shortest of the group (next to him) sat next to him. Across the table, Carl, a skinny guy, Ben, a guy of average height, weight, and stature, and Richard, the tall and large-framed man, sat. The moon shined brightly through the window by their table, reflecting off of the various mugs and bottles clustered there.

"John, you've hardly touched your drink," Carl spectated.

"S-sorry. I'm a little…uh…distracted." John looked down at the mug he was holding, swirling its contents with dull interest.

"Ohhh…" Travis jabbed John's side with his elbow. "This is about your date from the other night, isn't it?" John could see that Travis was getting more than a bit tipsy.

"That's our John, always out to get the women!" Ben chuckled. At this everyone laughed and raised a glass. A lone newspaper on an empty table nearby caught the attention of Richard, who reached behind him and grabbed it.

"Man, it has been forever since we got together like this!" Travis chirped, and then added, "I don't see how you guys can go on without me!"

Smiling, John said "Yeah, and if I recall correctly weren't you the one always forgetting your shorts at Cindy's-"

"Heyheyhey!" Travis's face flushed. Richard flipped open the newspaper and began chuckling to himself.

"I think that if anyone has a right to boast, it's John." Kyle piped in. "Solving crimes, foiling criminal masterminds, I've got to say, John, I never thought I'd see your face on the front of a newspaper." He gestured at the paper Richard was reading. On the front, a picture of Sherlock, with John close behind, brought to attention the bolded headline, "Sherlock strikes again! The case of the animal smugglings is CLOSED!"

"'Sherlock Holmes and his loyal assistant, Dr. John H. Watson, cracked yet another mystery as they debunked the fields behind the underground animal trafficking that occurred over the last couple of weeks…'" Richard read.

"I turn my back and- BOOM- you're famous!" Travis laughed. "And _you_," he turned to Ben, "you're _married_! That's crazy! How's the wife these days?"

"She's doing very well. There was a bit of a mishap the other day, but now she's…"

As Ben launched into his tales of a married man, John took a long drawl out of his mug. He ended up looking towards the moon, which gave Richard enough light to continue reading the newspaper. Though he tried to listen to his pals, his mind started to wander off again.

_Such a beautiful face…_

"Hey! Lover boy!" Kyle snapped his fingers in front of John's face. John flinched- he had become completely isolated again. His mates were all eyeing him curiously. "If she's that great, tell us about her!"

"Err…" John was slightly fazed "I supposed I got myself into this one, huh? Well… she's quite the bright young woman." John rubbed chin. "Her hair is so dark, curly…" John stared into space, infatuated. "But the best part is her eyes…" He could just _see_ them! "They're so… _intense_. Such an incredible shade of blue. They're just like ice-" _Ice?_

He stopped himself.

The group was silent.

"Whelp. John, I have to admit, I never knew you felt that way," Travis confessed.

_Shit._

_Her_ eyes are intense and as blue as the depths of the ocean, _not_ ice. In his ramblings John had failed to notice that his blank gaze had fallen onto Richard's newspaper.

Right onto Sherlock's face.

_Oh bloody hell._

"No, no, you've got it all wrong. I'm not-"

"There's nothing wrong with that, right guys?" Carl smiled lightheartedly.

"Ha!" Richard boomed, "this makes the story behind you and Sarah way more interesting!"

"Just-" John tried to cut in.

His teammates burst into laughter, clapping him on the back and taking swigs of their drinks. John signed, shaking his head.

_His eyes aren't even really blue- they're more of a gray-blue-green hybrid…_

"Well, John, I'm actually really glad this is out in the open. It's not good to hide that sort of thing." Ben said, his voice very genuine.

"But-"

"So how long have you two been at it for?" Kyle inquired.

"We're not a couple!"

"Is this your first one?" Travis pressed. The whole lot of them was as thrilled as schoolgirls.

_Well, that escalated quickly. It's nice to know that they're completely supportive of me. There's just one problem-_

"You guys, I'm not gay!"

"It's okay, John," Travis leaned his chin against his hand. He was getting a bit too drunk.

Somebody's watch beeped. Carl checked the time. "Oh! Is it that late already? I have to catch a flight tomorrow to Denmark!"

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Kyle took a final swig out of his mug. "Actually, I have to go, too."

"Yeah, my flight leaves at 6." Carl replied.

"Nngh!" Richard stretched. "Well I guess the party's over!"

"I best get back to my wife," Ben stood up.

"We should do this again sometime." Travis grabbed his jacket and threw some change on the table. The group dissolved into chatter filled with goodbyes and plans for another meet-up. As they began to leave, John sat in a stunned silence. His head was swimming, though he couldn't have been drunk. Despite his long drawl earlier he hadn't even consumed a bottle's worth of beer. As his pals approached the pub's door, John abruptly rose, calling after them.

"In case you were wondering, her name is Samantha!" He said irritably.

"See you around, bloke!" Richard called as the door shut behind him.

John collapsed back into his seat, his hand on his forehead. The pub was surprisingly quiet now that they were gone. Frustrated, John stared out the window. He could have gone back to his peaceful visions of Samantha, but instead he could only think one thing.

"What a time to start daydreaming," he muttered to himself.

***Author's note: don't forget to read the epilogue!***


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue~**

"Well, come on John, you can't leave me waiting all night." That cold, sly voice made John's head snap around.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here? I told you that that case could wait until tomorrow!"

"Things have changed. I need you to find out as much as you can about a man called Sydney Pyres. He was last seen three days ago by an Italian mer-"

"Waitwaitwait. Hold on there, Sherlock. I've been out _drinking_ and you expect me to do that?"

"That's hardly a problem; you didn't drink much."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

"How did you find me?"  
"Did you really expect that to be so taxing?"

John signed. "Alright. Let's get going before anyone else gets the wrong idea." Sherlock's mouth curved into a mischievous grin and his eyes lit up.

_Dark, curly hair…_

_ Intense, mysterious eyes…_

_ Long, cool fingers interlacing with my hands…_

John shook his head, stood up, and followed his friend. _What a time to start daydreaming._

"Oh bloody hell. No. Just…no," John whispered to himself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I said 'Let's go.' Those crimes aren't going to solve themselves."

"That's the spirit, John!" Sherlock turned, and with that they were out into the night.

***Thanks for reading! This is to help improve my writing skills, so I had fun with this ;) ***


End file.
